fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid IV
}} Hybrid IV (formerly Technique IV) is a boss that debuted at the end of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory's Training Mode. As her name suggests, she has a moveset of many of the characters in the game. She seems to have some kind of link with the Training Dummies due to having their insignia and wearing a outfit resembling the dummies themselves. She later appeared as a character within the opening of Summer Dayz, working with Laverne Echo to further train her students. The character was designed and created by as a way to make the Training Mode of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory more interesting by including a exclusive boss to it. Her later appearances would help to add more to Laverne Echo's backstory and development. Description Hybrid IV is a blue haired, muscular woman with the Training Dummy insignia tattooed to both of her arms. She wears a black helmet with a yellow glove symbol indenting outwards of it, resembling a pompadour. She wears fingerless black gloves and appears to be wearing the torso and legs of Training Dummy. Personality Hybrid IV is a rather mysterious figure that appears to be rather confident and arrogant, often showcasing off her strength. She seems intent on training the player and making sure they are ready to take on the somewhat complicated systems introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Her arrogant personality is merely a mask though, as she just wants her students to do the best they can, being seen as more soft-spoken and humble outside of training. Background Hybrid IV appears to be a teacher at Boltzmann, who was later moved to Kolob during Days of Victory to train some of the fighters that The Fan and The Enemy recruited. She created the Training Dummies for this express purpose. In her younger days, she seems to have been a champion at wrestling, although retired to teach at Boltzmann after 15 years of doing wrestling. It was later revealed in Summer Dayz that she worked alongside Laverne Echo as a hero by the name of Technique IV. While this had to change as the group slowly disbanded after Laverne's departure into her continuing fight with Teriodin, she was able to find work with a training program funded by the Fan, who taught Sam. Appearances ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory While she doesn't show up in the actual story mode, she appears in the Training Mode in Training Missions. She is the last mission and she requires the player to use just about every technique they've learned to defeat her. She uses the moves of various characters of the roster, relatively unchanged. Summer Dayz Powers and Abilities Hybrid IV has the uncanny ability to copy the powers and moves of other fighters and put her own spin on them. She has incredible strength and speed even for someone who's implied to be in their mid 40s at this point. Her power-copying abilities only go so far though- generally seen as techniques as opposed to actual powers. For instance, she can't copy elemental powers such as electrokinesis or create beam attacks with anything but her own Aura. While her abilities seem somewhat limited in comparison to NULL, she can still put quite the fight against even the most talented fighters. Hybrid IV also showcases a ton of Aura knowledge, using it to try and emulate parts of techniques that she pull off on her technique copying. She also showcases the ability to use the Meijiora, with her Meijiora being focused entirely on speed as opposed to strength and defense as she claims she already has those two areas covered. Forms Hybrid IV Meijiora '''Hybrid IV Meijiora' is the name that Hybrid IV takes when using the Meijiora technique. This form debuted in Summer Dayz during Unten, Zerita, Quartz, and Kiva's training at the opening, where she was able to effortless beat all four of them. She becomes covered in a gold aura, with gold particles encircling her. She showcases quite the drastic change in speed in this form, with her average speed being about 100 miles an hour, although she can go much faster if she wants to. The Meijiora also makes her Aura techniques come out much faster, which means she can become quite the speedy fighter when unleashing this form. This form does have it's drawbacks. While using the Meijiora, damage is multiplied and Hybrid IV's Aura attacks aren't as powerful as they would be in her normal base form. This is due to the tradeoff for an entirely speed-focused Meijiora. This hardly matters for most opponents that Hybrid IV goes off against, due to her strength already being quite great. This form cannot be stacked with Hyper Mode due to the energy input needed for that form. As such, Hybrid IV primarily uses this form if she needs to power up, resorting to Hyper Form if it becomes clear the opponent is much stronger than she is. Trophy Information Gallery HybridIV.png|Hybrid IV's art in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. HybridIVNew.png|Hybrid IV in Post-Victory works HybridIVNewClassic.png|Alternate color scheme HybridIVMeijiora.png|Hybrid IV Meijiora TechniqueIVPainted.png|Technique IV (Past Alias) Trivia *Her name is not only a reference to the fact she's a hybrid of several characters in the roster play-style wise, but also a reference to testing dummies. The current model being used is known as the Hybrid III family, so Hybrid IV would be the evolution of that. Additionally, it's a possible reference to the face there are four Training Dummy types. Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bosses Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Females Category:Summer Dayz Category:Fantendo - Zenith